Fallen
by Product Failure
Summary: You cry because it's over, when you should smile because it happened.
1. Who is she?

It was Sunday morning and everyone was getting ready for yard work. She didn't want to work on Sunday, not that she was religious or anything, but she had always viewed Sunday as a day she could just sit back, relax and maybe read some books. Her brother, Jake, started the lawn mower and woke her up. She lay there in bed remembering her wonderful dream from the night before. She had dreamed that her long lost love was finally found. She was wearing a sheer, long, flowing gown running through the woods after him just after sunset. She ran until he was no longer in sight. She fell to her knees and wept. Her dream haunted her. What did it all mean? After all, she had never even dated a guy before much less been 'in love'. All this contemplation would have to cease as her mother called from below "breakfast is ready." She slipped on her gizmo slippers and headed down stairs. She paused a moment to glance in the mirror. Her long burgundy hair matted from sleep, her blue eyes brighter than usual, yesterdays make-up smeared, but not too noticeably. She put her hair in a pony tail and headed down stairs. She was shocked to notice that no one was eating breakfast. She opened the fridge and got a glass of orange juice. She glanced out the window to see a U-haul next door. Was that her mother she saw with a tupper wear container filled with cupcakes? Who were those people moving into Trisha's house? She took a few sips of her drink and sat it down. She looked at the picture of her and Trisha on the counter top. She missed her dearly. Why did she have to be in a family that moved around place to place? Why did her father have to be in the military? Why did she get attached to her and none of her other friends? She picked up her glass and headed for the front door to get the news paper. She opened the door to see a tall, young man. He had green eyes, blonde hair, and he was wearing a dark shirt with khaki pants and skateboarding shoes.  
  
"Hi, umm your mom told me that you go to Pine Mountain High School?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment to realize how she looked when just meeting this complete stranger.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I go there. Did you just move here?"  
  
Geez, what a dumb question she thought, of course he just moved here. Why no, look at me I am a complete idiot who just walked up to your mom and figured out just NOW that we go to the same school DER!  
  
"Yeah, from Virginia. I was just wondering if you could show me around school next week cause I'm gonna know where anything is or who anyone is."  
  
"Sure, the bus usually gets here around 6:45"  
  
"Oh, thanks but I won't be riding the bus I drive. do you want me to take you to school? I mean you would have to show me where it is and stuff. I guess I actually won't be going to school next week but I do need to register."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well, I can see you're just getting up so I will let you go. By the way I didn't catch your name?"  
  
"I guess you wouldn't would you since you didn't give me your name either."  
  
"My name is Gabrielle, people call me Gabe"  
  
"I'll see you around..." She goes to shut the door and then she quickly opens it back up.  
  
"Alley"  
  
"Bye Alley" He said while he smiled and rode away on his skateboard. How strange is that? Some random person, your age coming up to the door of your house at noon on a Sunday after he talked to your mom none the less. Who did he think he was? People are just getting out of bed at that time. Why did he decide to come over here anyways? Dumb boys and this is why she had never talked to a guy since third grade. He seemed nice, weird, extremely weird, but nice. She brushed it off and went to eat breakfast. Alley peered out the window just in time to see Gabe sitting on his couch in his living room about to play a video game. NO WAY! He was playing Crown Master. Could he be as obsessed with that game as much as she was? Alley, pull yourself together, you look like poo, your breath stinks, and you need to take a shower. After you do those things then tell him that you would love to ride in his 86 El Camino with rims dual exhaust. Not that he wasn't nice to look at; she just noticed his car more than him. 


	2. New Stranger

"Mom, why did you tell that guy to come over here this morning?" Her mom gazed at her like she didn't know what her daughter was talking about. "Gabe! Why did you tell him to come over here, why did you tell him about me? You know I'm not a morning person and then I get this wake up call from some Virginian who thinks he's so cool because he can skateboard." "Sweetie, I don't even know who you are talking about." Alley just slung the door open and pointed toward the house next door in which Gabe was still playing his video game. "That boy right there, do you not see him? He said he talked to you and found out what school I went to because he just moved here." "Oh, Gabrielle, honey I talked to his parents, but I haven't met the boy before. They told me about him and he isn't a very social person. They said the reason they moved here was so that Gabrielle may get some friends. You should be nice to him. He was picked on a lot where they used to live."  
  
Alley just said whatever and walked upstairs. She got undressed and went into the shower. It was steaming hot just like she liked it. Alley started thinking, how did he know about her school and her name? She just realized she never told him her name. Oh well, she lathered her shampoo of strawberry delight scent and began singing her favorite song. It was a Spanish song entitled "Mi amo". Her friend Trisha taught it to her. She was Hispanic. It was their friendship song. Kind of gay, but then again they didn't care; no one else knew what it meant except for them. She got out of the shower and got ready to go bike riding. She had to pick up her cat Neo to get to the garage door. He is so fat and cuddly; too bad all he does all day is sleep.  
  
After riding up to Zoe's to get some ice cream she came back home the long way. She loved the hill on Power Center Ln. As she was going down the hill she closed her eyes and lifted her hands. Ahh, it felt so free and wonderful. Suddenly she heard a car's tires squealing. Before she could open her eyes she flew off her bike and landed face down on the concrete. She lay there in a daze when she hears a familiar voice "Alley?!? Alley, are you alright?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*the next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dad, I didn't know what she was doing I thought she saw me!"  
  
"Son, you have been telling us for years that you are psychic and now you are telling me you didn't know that she didn't see you? What are we supposed to believe? We can't put you in a hospital because they are too dumb to know their butt from a hole in the ground and we can't even put you in a decent neighborhood like this without you trying to kill the girl next door."  
  
"Dad! I swear."  
  
"Boy, I will knock your face off if you swear anything in this house. You mess up one more time, and you are going to go to disciplinary school and that is that."  
  
Alley felt nauseated and confused. Where was she at? "Ahh, I see you're awake. Here I brought you some chicken soup." She turned her head to see Gabe. "Thanks, what happened?" "I'm terribly sorry, but you were in the middle of the road and I didn't know you had your eyes closed and I tried to stop, infact I did stop, but you ran right into me." "Oh, I'm sorry people usually don't take that street so I'm not used to sharing it with vehicles." She said sarcastically as if it was all his fault and he was in debt to her big time. She knew it was her fault though. Alley looked around to notice that she must be in his room. There were posters of crosses everywhere.  
  
"Are you some sort of freak?" She didn't mean it badly, but it seemed as if he was obsessed with religion. "Actually I am, glad you noticed. Most people just call me a freak behind my back thinking I can't hear them."  
  
"Who were you talking to earlier?"  
  
"Sorry about that, my dad, he just doesn't understand me sometimes."  
  
"He said something about you being psychic? Or was that just me dreaming?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what he calls my power. He is simple minded so all he can comprehend is what I tell him is true, sometimes that is too much to understand."  
  
"So what's up with you? Not to be rude or anything, but my mother told me that you aren't that social, but then you come and talk to me, someone you don't know. Next, your dad is talking about you messing up all the time? I just don't get it"  
  
"I know you don't, you will some day though. Now get some rest, you've got a slight concussion and I don't want to have to take you to the emergency room."  
  
Alley just lay there watching Gabe leave the room. She turned to face the window seeing her brother picking up scraps of metal off of the driveway. She looked closer to notice that what she thought were scraps were actually pieces of her bike. She felt her head and she didn't feel a scratch on it. How was it possible that her bike was that messed up and she ended up with a slight concussion? What the crap was wrong with Gabe? She didn't feel freaked out or anything, but on the contrary extremely interested in who he was and why things were happening as suddenly as they were. 


	3. Secrets Awaken

It was the next morning, and Alley felt the sun upon her face. It was warm, her body was cold. She felt someone placing a blanket on her and she cut her eyes to see it was Gabe.  
  
"Good morning, did you sleep well?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Is your head feeling better this morning?"  
  
"Actually I feel fine. Can you tell me what time it is?"  
  
"Sure, it's about 10:30."  
  
"Wow, I haven't been up this early since never, at least not in summer."  
  
"I get up every morning early enough to see the sunrise. It's so beautiful."  
  
Alley sat up and looked in the mirror on the door. She looked fresh and as clean as she did when she left a few days ago to go get ice cream. She looked back at Gabe who was putting on a Ghost Busters T-shirt. He turned around noticing her staring.  
  
"Do want to go get some breakfast?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They get in the car and he starts blasting some heavy metal. Alley, who usually listens to rap, curiously liked the music.  
  
"What band is this?" Alley requested. Gabe replied, "Audience Of One, their Christian band from back home."  
  
"So you are Christian?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Alley was confused again. Why could she say that? Doesn't he know what he is and isn't? She noticed he was extra careful around her. He was even more polite than her father had been before he died. It made her feel special.  
  
After eating breakfast, Gabrielle dropped Alley off at her house. He jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the door for her. As she got out of the car, she turned to face Gabe and asked him, "So who are you Gabe?"  
  
He smiled as he got back in his car.  
  
"I'm an angel." 


	4. Comfort Zone

That night, Alley stayed up late and looked at the stars. She could still find the one her father named after her. "Alleia's Star" She missed her dad. He was the only one who brought joy in her life. He died when she turned 16. She had lost her best friend and her father all before the age of 17, and now an angel decides to show up? She didn't have a doubt in her mind as to the fact he was telling the truth. She just felt that vibe from him and it was just something she couldn't deny or argue. She decided to go on a walk on the beach. Wouldn't you know she met Gabe at the shore?  
  
"Why are you out here so late? I thought you got up early in the morning?"  
  
"I forgot to mention I like to see the sunset too. Plus I am looking at the comet passing by tonight, care to take a look?"  
  
Alley looked through the telescope just in time to see the comet shoot throw the sky.  
  
"Wow, that's so beautiful. Gabe, can I ask you a question?"  
  
He already knew what she was going to say, but he humored her and responded, "Sure."  
  
"Why are you trying to become friends with me? I am not religious, nor do I acquire any special talents that are interesting. I am not this trouble maker who is in need of guidance. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to be your friend because of who you are. You may not think you are that special, but you have a heart of gold. You are one of the most beautiful people I've met."  
  
Alley blushed. His answer may have not clarified everything for her, but it was good enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~the next morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alley woke up to meet Gabe for school. They rode together the whole time without saying a word. When they arrived, wouldn't you know they had almost all the same classes together? The whole day all Alley could think of was that she was special and she had an angel for a friend how cool was that? She began to think that maybe she wanted to start going back to church. Her father would probably want that, after all he was a preacher. Her whole family completely gave up on religion after he died. They all blamed God, like it was his fault that they couldn't be happy anymore, that they had to live without him.  
  
After school that day, Gabe and Alley played Crown master. Half the time Gabe let Alley win; he would just smile and say, you're good. She laughed and had the time of her life. After a few hours Alley turned off the game and said, "Gabe, can I go to church with you this Sunday?" He smiled and said, "Of course, see I told you, you'd eventually understand me. No one has been able to understand me since I've been borne."  
  
"Why haven't they? I mean you are an amazing person. Who wouldn't want to be your friend?"  
  
"You would be surprised." He leaned in and hugged Alley tightly. "I am so glad I finally found a friend like you." She hugged him back saying, "Me too." 


	5. A Gift

As Alley walked in the house that night, she saw Jake sitting on the couch waiting on her.  
  
"Jake, what are you doing?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing Alley. You are always hanging out with that boy. Every night you see him, you are starting to wake up early, I mean what is wrong with you, you're changing and it is freaking me out. What has that boy done to you?"  
  
"Jake, you're just mad because I'm not here for you to pick on all day. I am fine and what is wrong with me waking up early?"  
  
"I am just saying that you should be careful. I have no idea what that boy has wrong with him, but it is just something strange. Not a bad thing but a good thing. I just can't describe it."  
  
"Jake, can I tell you something and you promise not to freak out or think that I am crazy and you can't tell mom?"  
  
"Alley, I'm your brother as much as you think I'd like to rat things out to your mother, I know you wouldn't do the same in return. So come on sit down and talk."  
  
"Jake, Gabe he's a. he's . an angel"  
  
Alley squinted her eyes as like she was ready for Jake to explode. He just nodded, and said, "Ok Alley, I won't bother you about hanging out with him all the time, just don't get too attached to him. you never know when he may change, move, or just leave like everyone else we have ever had in our lives. I love you too much to see you get hurt again like that." He gave her a hug and a kiss then she walked up and went to bed.  
  
That night she had the same dream that she had about the time that Gabrielle first moved in. She was chasing her dream guy and as she fell on her knees to weep she felt a bright light descend upon her. She couldn't look up because it was too overwhelming all she could hear was a voice and this voice said, "It was meant to be this way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 7 months later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alley looked in the mirror as she was trying on prom dresses with her friends. She still didn't have a date, and she knew Gabe wouldn't want to go after all it was the same time as a youth mission trip and although she wanted to go there to this was her last year to go to prom and she was going. There would be other trips to go on. Saria called out from the dressing room next to her, "What about my cousin Sean?"  
  
"I've never met your cousin Sean. you have a cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, he goes to Cash College right near Zoe's."  
  
"I don't know Saria, I'll think about it."  
  
A few weeks later Alley was again in front of the mirror. This time she was ready to go to prom. Gabe appeared over her shoulder and gave her hug. "You look fantastic."  
  
"Stop it Gabe, zip me up."  
  
Alley had a beautiful burgundy dress that matched her hair. It draped in the front and flowed in the back into a small train. Her gloves matched and her hair in curls falling down to her elbows.  
  
"I've got something for you Alley."  
  
"Gabe, I know you didn't get me something when I told you not to."  
  
"What can I say? I already had it before you told me not to get it." He smiled and told her to close her eyes. When she opened them she had a beautiful heart shaped ruby hanging from her neck. She gasped in awe.  
  
"Gabe, this is. my gosh. thank you Gabe!" She threw her arms around him in tears of happiness. She never in her life felt as happy as she did that moment. Then as she was letting go she looked into his eyes as they stared back into hers. He had tears in his eyes also. She closed her eyes and kissed him. It seemed as if every fiber in her body was exploding with indescribable emotions.  
  
"Alley, Alley dear, come down Sean is here." 


	6. Rekindled Memories

She opened her eyes, "I. I better go." Gabe was shocked just as much as she was and just said, "Yeah, have a good time. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, thanks for the gift."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Alley walked down stairs and saw Sean standing there. This guy who had she had merely talked on line to a few times and he was smiling. He had a single white rose in his hand. He helped her down the last few steps and knelt to kiss her hand. "You look fantastic" Alley smiled and replied with "Thank you, you look handsome yourself."  
  
"What this ole thing? It's my dads he wore it to his wedding." They both laughed and headed out to the limo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that Night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alley was sitting at the table with Saria and her boyfriend Ashley. Sean brought everyone drinks from the punch table. A slow song came on and it sounded familiar to Alley, she couldn't quite get it though. Sean came and whispered in her ear, "Wanna dance?" Alley nodded and he led her out onto the floor. The more they danced the more it bugged her that she couldn't figure out what song was being played. All the sudden she hears Sean singing. "Mi amo. Mi amo. Yo quiero tu todo la noche." Alley was shocked. She couldn't believe she had forgotten the song that she and Trisha had sang together all the time. How did Sean know that song? No one knew that song. After they danced, they decided it was time to go and take a walk on the beach.  
When they arrived Saria and Ashley took off running and splashing in the water. Alley was taking off her shoes when she tripped and Sean caught her. He lifted her up and placed her on the blanket. She looked up at him and he was smiling.  
  
"I had a really great time tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I did to. Thank you so much for taking me, even though I am probably sure Saria coned you into it."  
  
"Actually, Saria had nothing to do with me wanting to take you to prom."  
  
"Really? Then why did you want to go with me?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, after I started talking to you, I found you someone different. You are unlike anyone I've ever known." Alley sighed and just looked at his eyes. They were brown and dazzling in the moonlight.  
  
"I know this may sound crazy," Said Sean, "but I feel like I've known you forever. You are exactly the type of girl I could see myself with in the future." He placed his arms around Alley and she lay there thinking about everything Sean had said, about what happened earlier that night. What were all these emotions what did they mean? Sean was totally awesome and to be honest she could see herself with him too, but it was just something that she couldn't figure out. Where does Gabe fit into all of this? Why did they kiss that night?  
That night after hanging out at the beach there Sean and Alley stood at her doorstep. He looked at her longingly and took a deep breath. "Alley, would you want to be with me? I know that we haven't known each other that long, and I know that you would need time to think about it, I just hope you know that if you would want to be with me, I would treat you right." Alley gave him a hug and said, "I know you would. Good night Sean."  
  
"Good night Alley." 


	7. Fate

She walked in to see something familiar, her brother sitting on the couch. This time she it was she who wanted to talked to him.  
  
"Jake."  
  
"Alley, I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Gabrielle is moving tomorrow. He told me to tell you good-bye, and I don't know what this means, but he said that it was meant to be this way." Alley's heart fell. She began to get angry.  
  
"No, he can't move. He is an angel. If he wants to stay here he can why is he leaving why? There's no where for him to go, he came here for me why is he just going to come into my life stay around long enough for me to get attached and then leave."  
  
"Alley, I told you not to get attached. Now look at you, your in love, in love with someone who you can't possibly have."  
  
"So this is just great for you isn't it? You couldn't stand to see me happy. You just wished that he would leave so I could be miserable like you."  
  
"Alley stop doing this to yourself it's not going to make things better."  
  
"No you stop, ever since dad died you have been telling me what and what not to do, who and who I can't have in my life." She began hitting Jake harder and harder until she broke down into tears. Jake consoled her, "I'm sorry Alley." She just felt the earth beneath her move and it seemed as if Jakes' arms were holding her up. "It's not fair, why why why?!?!?"  
  
Jake led her up stairs to her room. She took off her dress and left her slip on. She walked over to the window in tears look at the stars. She found her star and just stared at it saying, "Dad, why does it have to end up this way?" She just began sobbing more. Suddenly her star started flickering. Then it shot across the sky. Her star was now a shooting star. She thought to herself, at that very moment in time she was going to change things. "He is not leaving, he can not leave."  
She ran out of the house and cut through the woods that led to the beach. She was getting scratched badly from all the limps and twigs in her way, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to let the man she loved get away, even if he was an angel. She finally got to the beach and she fell to her knees and cried. Suddenly all this seemed familiar, the dreams that she had been having all led to this. except something was different. Where was this light that was supposed to tell her what Gabe had already told Jake earlier that night? She looked up to see Gabe standing there. He knelt down and helped Alley up. She sobbed while saying, "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"  
  
"I may be an angel, but I can only see what he wants me to see. I knew that I was going to be your friend and that you were going to be someone in my life, while here on earth, which would bring me happiness."  
  
"But, Gabe, I . I Love you." She hugged him as the tears fell. He hugged her back and kissed her softly.  
  
"Alley, you were supposed to be the one person in my life to show me why I am supposed to be helping people down here. You should me what people can be like if I help them and give them a chance. I do have to leave, because that is what he wants me to do, but believe me you will always be in my heart."  
  
"Gabe, is it because I'm not an angel? Am I not good enough to be with you? Do you not care at all about me?"  
  
"Alley, the truth is it took everything I had to walk away from you tonight, to let you go with Sean. Cause something happened this time that has never happened before, I fell in love with you also."  
  
"What do you mean let me go with Sean? Why did you do that? I would've stayed."  
  
"I know you would have, and believe me I'd give anything to stay, but you are meant to be with Sean."  
  
"You are more to me than anyone else could ever be. No one can take your place."  
  
"I know how you feel, but you can't change your destiny and your destiny is to be with Sean. If there was anything I could do I would, but I can't." She began to cry more... he lifted her chin to bid her not to " I'll see you again," he smiled. He spread his wings and then came the light too bright to look at. She covered her eyes and felt him kiss her good-bye. "I love you Alley.."  
  
"I love you Gabrielle.." 


End file.
